Turbulence
Turbulence is the fifth levelOut of the Frying Pan%E2%80%A6 (Modern Warfare 3 achievement) in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player starts off as Andrei Harkov, an FSO agent, on a plane with the Russian President, Boris Vorshevsky, speaking to his daughter about the peace conference in Hamburg. Characters *Andrei Harkov (playable) *Leonid Pudovkin *Anton Fedorov *Makarov *Boris Vorshevsky *Alena Vorshevsky Plot Harkov is one of the President's bodyguards, similar to a Secret Service detail. In the next room the player enters, President Vorshevsky sits down with a group of men discussing the planned peace with the west. As President Vorshevsky is arguing with Vasili Zhukov he is interrupted by gunfire as the plane is attacked by hijackers in an attempt to kidnap the President. The President is pushed to the floor, and the agents are tasked with defending him. After defending the room from attack after hijackers breach it, the President follows the agents to reach a safe room. The agents move through the plane's interior and they near the cockpit. But before they can reach it, the plane stalls, sending it plummeting down. This puts the inside of the plane in a temporary state of zero gravity. After clearing the room of all the hijackers, the agents move downstairs, and fight their way through the kitchen and the cargo bay to rescue Alena Vorshevsky. The agents then start to engage more hostiles in the passenger areas but the plane loses control, and is forced to make an emergency landing. The plane then crashes into a open field, and many of the F.S.O agents are dead or injured. After exiting the remains of the plane, the agents search for the President. Once the security team secures the President, a helicopter lands to evacuate the President. After opening the door to the helicopter, Harkov discovers that it belongs to Makarov, who then proceeds to shoot him and capture the president. While the Harkhov is lying on the ground, wounded, he can overhear conversation between Makarov and President Vorshevsky. Makarov demanded the launch codes to secure his dominion over Russia and turning the tide against the West. However, the President refused to give up the launch codes, instead calling Makarov a madman. Furious with his stance, Makarov ordered his men to find Alena Vorshevsky. As Harkov tried to reach his gun, noticing his movement, Makarov shot him for a second time, killing him. Intel thumb|400px|right|MW3 - Intel Locations - Turbulence - Mission 4 12. In the cabin at the beginning of the mission, go down a set of stairs. Keep going straight; after entering a kitchen area. the intel is on the right on top of a counter. 13. Once the plane has crashed, continue forward, a large tree is in the way and has to be jumped over. Just on the other side of the tree, sitting in the snow, is this piece of intel. Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Weapon fnfiveseven large.png|Five seven Found in level The guns below can be found with or without attachments. AK-74u MW3.png|AK74U Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 Weapon mp412 large.png|MP412 Weapon aa12 large.png|AA-12 Weapon fmg9 large.png|FMG9 Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47, only found after the plane crash Achievements Frequent Flyer (10 ) - Defend the Russian President. Complete "Turbulence" on any difficulty Flight Attendant (20 ) - Kill all 5 enemies during the zero-g sequence in "Turbulence." 'Out of the Frying Pan (25 ) - '''Complete "Person Non Grata", "Turbulence" and "Back on the Grid" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript Trivia *This is the first appearance of President Boris Vorshevsky, who had only been referred to in the previous game. *This is the first time in the ''Modern Warfare series where the player is affiliated with the Russian government, and is the second time in the series where the playable character is Russian. *This is the second time in the entire CoD series that the player receives an "Objective Failed" text without death or penalty during gameplay, but the first time in the Modern Warfare series; not just once, before the plane crash lands, but twice when Makarov comes out of the helicopter. The first was in the Call of Duty mission Brecourt Manor, where it was possible for Moody to be killed, failing an objective to cover him, but not causing you to fail the mission. The player can also get this two more times in Stronghold if he fails to time the explosion with the thunder and if he fails to detonate the C4 under the bridge. *If the player looks out of the windows before entering the briefing room, one can see four MiG-29s escorting the plane. When entering the room right after the briefing room, one can still see the MiG-29s, but they pull up and climb away, and they are never seen or heard from for the remainder of the level. This is a bit strange, as the planes should have been protecting the President's plane from enemy air attacks, and not fleeing the scene. The MiG-29s don't even come to provide air support when the player is fighting Makarov's men after the crash. *When the player opens the helicopter's doors at the end of the mission, the player will notice that when looking at Makarov, his name is shown as if he was a friendly. *This is the second time one can physically see a president during a mission, the first being in U.S.D.D. in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *This level bears many similarities to the movie Air Force One. *This is the second level out of 3 in the series to be featured in a passenger plane, the others being Mile High Club in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Milehigh Jack, a Special Ops mission in Modern Warfare 3. *If the player falls out of the breaking airplane, they will receive a death text saying "Stay away from the edge to prevent falling out." *One of the randomly generated names for the FSO agents throughout the airplane is Cpl. Dimitri Petrenko. *In the starting area, there is a glass display mounted on a wall. Inside the display are small models of a MiG-29 and a T-90 tank. *After the plane crashed and as you emerge from the wreckage with Commander Leonid Pudovkin, you can hear a radio transmission from an FSO agent saying "...it must have been from the inside, they knew they had to hit the comm room first." *While onboard the plane, one of the enemies has a PP90M1 with every attachment on it. It cannot be obtained. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Campaign